


Clumsy Advances

by callantry



Series: hopelessly gay abnormals [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Non-Binary Character, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Idiots in Love, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, One Shot, Other, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callantry/pseuds/callantry
Summary: Even soldiers hold hands sometimes.--- or,Hanji’s alcohol tolerance simply wasn’t on par with Erwin’s or Levi’s. It didn’t bother them. It just meant they’d be in good hands if they happened to have a little too much to drink, and that was exactly the case. Levi had volunteered– no, he had informed Hanji he was walking them back.“But don’t you dare throw up on me, shitty glasses,” he said.As they both walked, Hanji took Levi’s arm. He barely reacted, merely glancing at their linked arms. Didn’t move away, didn’t say a word.“You’re kind,” Hanji said.“Am I?” Levi muttered.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: hopelessly gay abnormals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867930
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Clumsy Advances

**Author's Note:**

> no beta reader, if there are errors pls lemme know-- this was a quick lil thing like almost everything i post here
> 
> very loosely inspired by the last panels of this comic by drinkyourfuckingmilk on tumblr:  
> https://drinkyourfuckingmilk.tumblr.com/post/97580688703/i-imagine-hange-got-too-nervous-and-too-drunk-and
> 
> (all her art is excellent)

Hanji found it odd there was light coming from their office. It was nearing midnight. They knocked on the open door as they arrived. 

Levi looked up from the paperwork he was processing. “You look worse than Erwin did coming from those dinners.”

"You didn't wait up, did you?" Hanji said. It wasn’t the first time they had found him working in their office when he could’ve been in his own quarters.

"Four-eyes, I don't sleep."

“You could not sleep somewhere else,” Hanji said.

Levi propped an elbow on the table. “I don’t work in my quarters.” Erwin had given Levi an office when he promoted Levi to captain, but Levi had barely used it. When the office grew dusty, Levi lamented that he spent more time cleaning it than he did working in it. Erwin took the hint, and gave the office to someone else. 

Hanji sat down at the table and took their jacket off. They weren’t drunk, but the periphery of their vision was a bit fuzzy. Erwin never drank at these military dinners, but Hanji had needed something to take the edge off. It had worked, too. The dinner was a sort of empty formality, and they managed their way through it just fine. Now that the dinner was over, Hanji had the mental space to entertain other things. Like what Levi was still doing in their office.

He probably hadn’t been working the whole time, anyway. Hanji knew he liked his solitude, and part of protecting that solitude meant he’d go somewhere that his subordinates wouldn’t expect to find him. In other words, Hanji’s office, specifically when Hanji would not be there. But he didn’t mind specific company, otherwise he would have left. And if he was here, then why not poke? Just to see what he would say, if anything.

"Do you remember the time we had to convince Erwin to go with us to the pub on our day off?" Hanji asked.

Levi’s eyes met theirs. “Do you?” 

“Yes,” they said. This was not a route Hanji expected. Levi could probably tell they were a bit inebriated. Or maybe he was tired enough to let his guard slip. 

“At the pub?” he said. 

“No, all of it.” 

\--

He was asking about the walk home. Hanji’s alcohol tolerance simply wasn’t on par with Erwin’s or Levi’s. It didn’t bother them. It just meant they’d be in good hands if they happened to have a little too much to drink, and that was exactly the case. Levi had volunteered– no, he had informed Hanji he was walking them back. 

“But don’t you dare throw up on me, shitty glasses,” he said. 

As they both walked, Hanji took Levi’s arm. He barely reacted, merely glancing at their linked arms. Didn’t move away, didn’t say a word.

“You’re kind,” Hanji said.

“Am I?” Levi muttered. “Don’t flatter me.”

Hanji unhooked their arm from his, and grabbed his hand. They wanted to say that Levi had intertwined his fingers with theirs, almost like a reflex, but they couldn’t be sure. And he would never admit to it. 

“I’m not,” Hanji said. “It’s an observation. And something you should know. About yourself.”

“Observation,” Levi repeated to himself. 

“Part of the scientific process,” Hanji said. “Observe. Hypothesize. Fuck around and find out.”

“What are you trying to find out?” he asked. 

Hanji met his gaze, and realized they both had stopped walking. “I think,” they said, bringing Levi’s hand up, “about this.” Hanji felt a flash of panic as they realized Levi might let go. 

“And?” he said, his tone low. “Any findings, four-eyes?”

“You want me to kiss you,” Hanji said. “‘Cos you’re too chickenshit to do it yourself.”

Color rose to Levi’s face. It was an expression Hanji had never seen on him. “You’re too drunk,” Levi muttered. He glanced away, tugging on Hanji’s hand. “Let’s get you to bed.”

\--

Hanji watched his eyes widen momentarily at their answer. They had claimed otherwise the morning following, mainly out of their own embarrassment. It had been their slip, after all, and the gracious thing to do was to give Levi an easy out. 

Levi looked away. He stared at an indeterminable spot on the table.

“Do you want to talk–” 

He cut them off. “I can’t.”

“Why?” Hanji asked.

“What’s the point?” he said. 

Hanji stared at him, not understanding.

“It’s either happening, or it’s not,” Levi said. After a beat of silence, he glanced up at them. “Right?” 

“It’s happening or it’s not?” Hanji echoed. 

Levi was staring at the table again. 

“What did . . . what do you want?” they asked, unable to get a more specific question out. 

“Stop asking,” Levi said. 

“You’re not doing anything.”

He met their gaze once more, his gray eyes wide. He bit his lip. 

Hanji could hazard a guess at what he was thinking: sooner or later, everyone was going to die. In the Survey Corps, the answer tended to be sooner. It was an anomaly that they both had made it this far. Abnormal, one might say. Hanji offered him a hand, palm up. 

Levi considered a moment before taking their hand. Refusal wasn’t an option. He wasn’t certain about what he wouldn’t regret. But he took their hand, and started caressing their fingers. They both sat like that for a while, like teenagers who didn’t know what to do after confessing mutual crushes.

“Hanji,” Levi said. “I . . .” He trailed off, unable to figure out how he wanted to say what he wanted to say.

“Levi,” they said, and he knew that they knew. Of course. Hanji regarded him for a moment, a small smile tugging at the edges of their mouth. With their free hand, they cupped his chin and pulled him close. “Still chickenshit,” they said, and they kissed him softly. 

Levi pulled back for a moment, and dropped their hand. “You’re the worst, four-eyes,” he said as he took their face in his hands. He couldn’t return their advances with words, so he did so in the way he knew how: he kissed Hanji slowly, deeply. Tongue skirting their teeth. Biting their lip. One hand pressed to their neck, the other tangling fingers in their hair. 

When they pulled apart, Hanji smiled. “So, this is happening, then,” they said. “Right?”

“You asshole,” Levi muttered, and he took their hand again. 

  
  



End file.
